wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior talents
The warrior talent trees are designed in principle to offer all-out offense (Fury), all-out defense (Protection) and the "golden middle" (Arms). In reality, Fury and Arms both lead to DPS heavy specs, whereas Protection is basically the only possible spec for warrior tanks. Arms Arms talents tend to be useful for all Warriors, containing much that helps with soloing or PVP. Slow two-handed weapons often benefit the most from Arms talents, although many different weapon specializations can be found in this tree. Mortal Strike is the trademark move of any Arms build. Fury Fury talents tend toward PvE Warriors. Properly specced and equipped Fury warriors are among the top damage dealers in endgame boss fights. Protection Protection talents are generally very useful for Main Tank group work, allowing the Warrior to put up with more punishment than otherwise possible. This does come at a cost however, and the Protection Warrior is generally slower to make longterm progress when soloing as a result. Always use a shield while tanking! Talent Choices While all Warriors can buy all of the standard abilities, Talents force the Warrior to make choices, as there are not enough points for everything. Naturally, this leads to great debate on which are better than others. Also, the class talent trees are something Blizzard tend to review and revise quite often, so 'the perfect build' can change often. The Official Warrior Forum is a good place to look for general opinion, and precise builds: Official World of Warcraft Warrior Forum See also: * [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=L Warrior Talent Calculator at Wowhead] * Warrior Talents calculator at the Official site * Warrior Talent Calculator at Panda Hideout * Warrior Talent Calculator at merciless-gilde.com However, there is always the option of Respecing if you end up with something that doesn't suit you. Visit the Warrior Trainer for this option, which will allow you to respend your points from scratch, for a cash fee. Some additional thoughts: General Talent Advice Initially, the talent trees can seem rather bewildering, but choosing how to spend your points is easier than it might seem. The talents are laid out in obvious 'Tiers' within each tree, and usually, a certain number of points will have to be spent in each tier to access the next tier down. e.g: To gain access to Tier 2 of Protection, at least five points will need to be spent on either Shield Specialization or Anticipation, or a combination of both. This means a choice between only two different talents. Examine each and decide which is best for you. To get the most effect out of a chosen talent, it is usually best to buy as many ranks in it as available, 3/3, 4/4, 5/5, etc. (with the notable exception of Improved Shield Block) A good strategy to create a Talent Build is to look at the three 'end talents'; Endless Rage, Rampage and Devastate, pick one, and then work backwards through the requirements, picking the most useful intermediate steps as you go. This will take about 30 points; the rest can then be used to pick out particularly useful other skills from different trees, or enhance existing effects in the main tree. The "best" talents An overview of talent builds and a short list of useful talents can be found at the Talents Build Guide. External Resources * Warrior Talent calculator at the Official site * Warrior Blog Category:Warrior talents Category:Talents